Pay the Price
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: It was just that one incident. That one incident basically set off a chain reaction between two couples on Monday Night Raw. At the end, who would pay the price?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Blame my sleep xD…and also listening to the song "Till I Collapse" by Eminem exactly 44 times xD**

"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Maryse, Ted DiBiase!"

His theme started up as Ted and Maryse walked down the ramp arms linked to one another. When they each got in the ring, Ted's opponent's theme started up.

"and his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Haylie Trudel, from Aberdeen, Washington he is the United States Champion Daniel Bryan!"

When they walked to the stage and when they made their separate entrances, Haylie was currently wearing a Too Fast Zombie Tattoo Casbah Cowl Neck Hoodie, Hot Kiss Blue Stitch Distressed Skinny Jeans and Red Black Silver Plaid Knot Flats. When Bryan entered the ring and Haylie stood in his corner and when Maryse exited the ring and stood in Ted's corner, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF Halfway through**_

When the match was at halfway, Haylie saw that Maryse was planning something so she went over and basically stopped her from doing whatever she was going to do, making Ted distracted by the two Divas in the process which allowed Bryan a look back into the match. Few minutes later, Ted was thrown to the outside, which gave Bryan time to check out his shoulder which he felt he may have injured. Bryan had recovered, and went for a dive to the outside, but Ted dove out of the way, putting Maryse into harms way, and Bryan having no time to stop and clattered into Maryse.

Bryan got up and was immediately concerned for Maryse, Haylie on the other hand had her jaw drop and thought _Holy fucking cow! That was awesome. _The ref called for medical attention, but the match continued. Ted had took advantage of the given opportunity and set upon Bryan. He never got a look in after that before hitting the Dream Street on Bryan and got the one two three.

"Here is your winner, Ted DiBiase!"

After he was announced the winner, he went straight ahead to check up on Maryse and Haylie slid into the ring to check on Bryan.

"So you basically made DiBiase pissed the fuck off because you managed to do a dive to Maryse, right?" Haylie asked as soon as her and Bryan walked to the back.

"Basically, yeah, even though it was by accident," Bryan said.

"It was Ted's fault for pushing her in the line of fire," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Would you do that to me if you were in that situation with someone else?" She asked.

"Of course not," Bryan said. "and if I did by accident, by accident, I know that you'll probably be back here by next week—Maryse, not so sure," He added.

"and that is why your better at being a boyfriend then Ted is," Haylie commented. "and if Ted by any chances goes 'Pissed Off Rich Boy' on you, expect me to do nothing until I actually get into this whole mess or whatever," She added.

"And that's the perfect you, getting involved if your actually in it," He commented.

"Yepp," Haylie said with a smile on her face. "but I get involved anyways for the hell of it," She added with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why is it because of what you caused last week, something bad is going to either happen to you or me?" Haylie asked.

It was another week on Raw and wearing her favourite attire of a Black Fishnet Scoop Neck Top, Machine Black and White Destroyed Skinny Jeans and white Converse low top sneakers with her blonde hair in a pony tail.

"You getting one of your infamous gut feelings about this again?" Bryan asked.

"What?" Haylie asked as they entered Bryan's locker room. "I cant help the fact that I somewhat know that something is going to happen, doesn't matter if it's tonight or next week or the week after that, something is either going to happen to either you or me," She added as she sat on the couch.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Bryan said reassuring Haylie as he sat beside her and placed an arm around her as she was leaning her head on his chest.

"You're just saying that to make me feel a little bit better, but the truth of the matter is that, even though I'm definitely might have some involvement whatsoever, I would get hurt,"

"You won't, trust me," Bryan said as the couple decided to watch Raw, and it was DiBiase verses Kyle.

"_This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Ted DiBiase!"_

Ted walked out to the stage and down the ramp and into the ring with the boos coming from the WWE Universe. When Ted got a mic, he started to say, "_Ever since the actions that took place last week, the doctors came back to me last Monday Night to tell me that Maryse had three broken rubs, and I have servants at her beck and I've been calling her ever. Hey, Bernier, just a little FYI, you can't stop me from getting to Daniel Bryan forever, and once that day comes, I will get my revenge," _He dropped the mic before Kyle's theme started up.

_**It's tricky I'm picky baby, but I just spotted you  
doin' your thing, g-string, shoe string point of view, hey  
lend me ya body, you got me in the zone  
bet a million in a half past, I can make you explode  
you don't wanna brave the cold, you wanna Diddy Combs  
I can take you on outer-limits away from home  
**_

"_and his opponent, from Louisville, Kentucky Kyle Smith!"_

_**Get Buck In Here **__by __**DJ Felli Fell **__started as Kyle was doing his normal entrance wearing a white tank top, baggy blue jeans and black sneakers. When he entered the ring, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match._

_**FF Towards the End**_

_When the match came to an end, Ted was basically dominating the match against Kyle then Ted pulled off Dream Street before getting the pin-fall_

"_Here is your winner, Ted DiBiase!"_

_After the match, Ted's attack on Kyle continued as he went to the outside and grabbed a chair, still looking enraged. He got back in the ring and hit Kyle once over the back before WWE staff came out to get him away._

_Ted had picked up a microphone after the match and said, "Daniel Bryan, I really suggest for you to sleep with one eye open," Before leaving the ring and headed to the back._

"Well at least I didn't get mentioned in all of that," Haylie commented as the show went into a commercial break. "but still that looked like it really hurt,"

"Well he _is _mad, and people who are mad usually release some anger on some innocent person," Bryan commented.

"Well, I'm going to hang with some of the Divas, see ya later," Haylie said as she pecked Bryan on the lips before leaving the locker room.

Few minutes of walking, she was almost to the Divas locker room, but she was stopped because she felt her phone vibrate. "The fuck?" Haylie asked as she went and grab her phone and saw that someone texted her.

_U heard what I said after my match 'gainst Kyle ?  
u better, but what I 4got 2 mention was that u shuld  
also sleep w/ 1 eye open Trudel _

"Great—I knew I was going too get involved with this somehow," Haylie commented before entering the Divas locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

_Take it Off _by _Ke$ha _started up as Haylie was doing her normal entrance to the ring with the cheers from the WWE Universe. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then her opponet's theme started up.

_**Yeah yeah yeah  
I really want  
to get it  
on with you  
and from the  
very second  
that I saw you  
knew you were gonna  
be my new  
booty call**_

"and her opponent, from Elmira, New York Diamond!"

_Booty Call _by _Ke$ha _started up as Diamond made her entrance wearing a Tripp Black and Red Lace-Up Corset, Black Crop Tuxedo Petticoat and black flats. When she entered the ring, she posed for the fans then Haylie handed her title to the ref then he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

_**FF Towards the End**_

_1-2-3!_

"Here is your winner, the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

When she was announced as the winner, she had received her belt back, but before she could celebrate her victory, she heard Ted's theme start up. Haylie turned her direction to the top of the stage and waited a few minutes before he would show himself for the second time that night. "Where are you DiBiase?" Haylie asked as she was resting her hands on the third rope in front of her for a few more minutes before she released the rope, turned around, thinking that he would be coming through the audience, but she saw no one doing exactly that, so she re-turned around to the stage and sure enough she saw Ted mid way down the ramp with a steel chair in hand.

Haylie exited the ring and met up with DiBiase and asked, "What do you want with me?"

Ted didn't say anything but raised the steel chair a little bit and started using it on the Punk Diva, for only a few minutes because WWE staff made themselves seen for the second time that evening and pulled Ted off of Haylie. He just stared at the fallen Diva before throwing the chair on her forcefully before walking away and headed to the back.


	4. Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight," Emma started. "Because of Bryan doing a dive to the outside to Maryse which Ted pushed into the line of fire, he's basically pissed off at Bryan and yet hurts you last week?" She asked.

It was another week of Raw and Emma and Haylie were hanging out in the Divas locker room, and they were the only Divas left so they get to talk about whatever they want at the time, and the topic of their conversation was what happened recently between Haylie/Bryan/Ted & Maryse.

"Yeah, I don't even know why he did that to me, I understand he did whatever he needs to do to Bryan because he's the one that hurt Maryse, me on the other hand, I don't even know why," Haylie replied.

"Maybe he wants to do the infamous 'kill two birds with one stone'?" Emma guessed.

"What the fuck are you talking about Emma?" Haylie asked.

"What I'm talking about is that he probably wants to ruin Bryan's career because he might did that with Maryse, and since Bryan almost made sure that Maryse's career is done for and Ted is probably going to definitely ruin yours," Emma stated. "See? Kill two birds with one stone," She added with a smile on her face as she went and placed her hair in a pony tail.

Haylie rolled her eyes at what Emma was trying to explain to her. "I _still _don't understand what the fuck your trying to state her?"

"Girl, Bryan ended Ted's girlfriends career basically if it goes down that route, so Ted is going to try and end Bryan's girlfriends career which is you," Emma said. "Simple enough?" She asked.

"Sheesh, don't go all annoying on me," Haylie said.

"Sorry, but you wanted an explanation and I gave you one," Emma said.

"Alright, alright, but you just _had _to get annoying in the process?" Haylie asked.

Emma was silent before replying with, "Yes. Yes I did,"

"No wonder your related to Mike," Haylie muttered before getting her arm smacked by Emma. "What was that for?" She asked.

"No reason," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders, which made Haylie roll her eyes again, "Why do I have to be basically a mom when it comes to my friends?"

"You act more of a kid then your friends do combined, you shouldn't be saying something like that," Emma commented.

"Yeah, I'm friends who's related to the biggest baby of 'em all," Haylie commented.

"For once we agree on something," Emma said as the two Divas decided to watch Raw, and it was time for the DiBiase verses Ron match. "Why is that whenever I decide to watch Raw recently he makes an appearance?" Haylie asked.

"You must be lucky or something?" Emma guessed sarcastically.

Haylie gave Emma a 'Why me?' look before turning her attention to the TV in front of her.

"_Now, this is my second week without my girlfriend by my side, we may never see her in the WWE again because of that that nerd Daniel Bryan, who really doesn't care about anyone but his stupid little girlfriend Haylie, and hey Daniel, Alison can put as many bans or restrictions on me as possible, but you can't keep hiding forever." _He then dropped his mic then Ron did his entrance.

"What the fuck?" Haylie asked tossing her head back and sighed in frustration.

"Someone has it out for him and you," Emma commented.

"Yeah I guess so," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders.


End file.
